masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hannah Shepard
Spacer background I'm guessing Hannah is only the Mother if your background is "spacer"? If someone could confirm that, then that needs to be clarified in the actual article. Dillon 01:41, 3 December 2007 (UTC) : Earthborn are orphans and Colonists had their family slaughtered by slavers on Mindoir. --avfanatic (talk) 01:57, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Changing title How do you change the title of an article? Shepard needs to be capitalized. Io Dragone 01:54, 3 December 2007 (UTC) : Use the function in the top right hand corner between "history" and "watch". --avfanatic (talk) 01:57, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the replies! Io Dragone 01:59, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Calling his mother Why doesn't Shepard call his mother after coming back from the dead? What kind of dick does this? 19:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed especially after hearing the news reports talking about how she turned down an Admiral's star and how Captaining a ship is the best way to honor their child's memory. Raitchison 20:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, he's with Cerberus. And if Alliance intel got hold of his email to dear Mom... -- Pepoluan 02:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Shepard isn't necessarily a he. Bronzey 14:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::*''le sigh''* ... English *really* need a gender-neutral 3rd person pronoun >_< ::::-- Pepoluan 14:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Mom's Little Boy I really like Hannah's email. Shepard may be the savior of the galaxy, a decorated N7 marine, and other superlative honorifics... But to his mom, he's still a child, her little boy... -- Pepoluan 02:32, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Just saying that you still get the email if Shepard is female. Lancer1289 02:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Um... yeah, sorry about the gender-specific comment. If Shepard's female, then feel free to search & replace 'boy', 'his', 'he' with 'girl', 'her', and 'she' :) ::-- Pepoluan 02:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Face Bug I consistently seem to experience a facial movement bug when contacting shepard's mother on my 360. The left eye squints after choosing a dialogue option and very slowly unsquints, like shepard's eye twitched and then slwoly relaxed. Didn't know Shepard was mad at mom... ME1 Assignment When do you get the ME1 Assignment? After completing one of the main quests? Just curious because my fiancee had a Spacer background and I don't think she ever did this. Although she did hear about her on the radio, she never received an e-mail in ME2. The funny part of it all though was that she unknowingly named her Female Shepard "Hannah" as well, so she inadvertently became Hannah, Jr. I thought it was hilarious. Just upset that the game won't e-mail you unless you did the quest in ME1. -- 19:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :You have to look for the assignment however, and I don't think she did. Citadel: Old, Unhappy, Far-Off Things lists where the assignment can be found. You should get it on your first return to the Citadel after being made a Spectre. Lancer1289 20:14, October 14, 2011 (UTC) So the games never mention Shepard's father?- Random wiki user and Mass Effect fan. :No, there is no mention.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 15:51, May 28, 2014 (UTC)